New Beginnings
by ummmmidk26
Summary: Bella moves to forks with her mom only to find out her mom is married to Carlisle. what happens when Edward is against the marriage, and Renee? what will Edward do out of anger and revenge to hurt his new 'family? how will bella cope with a new home, state, school, and step-brother? lemons/rape
1. Chapter 1

_**New Beginnings**_

Bpov

I woke up to the sound of the house alarm going off and clicking of high heels against the floor boards, I glanced over at my clock, it was four AM. I know my mom has been dating a man for some months now. I didn't always live with my mom, I lived with my dad since I was little, I've only lived with my mom for a few days now that I'm sixteen.

My parents were never married and my mom never felt "ready" to raise me so as soon as I was born she left our small town in Arizona. It wasn't until my fifth birthday when I heard from my mom. She was just post cards and a phone call once a year, and I met her face to face on my eleventh birthday and I had been seeing more of her since then.

When my father started dating woman named sue Clearwater, sue was great and very nice to me but I knew they were in love and needed space so I decided to give them some space and asked my mom if I could move to forks with her.

A few minutes after waking up I fell back asleep. By the time I woke up again it was already ten in the morning, I walked down stairs to the kitchen to find my mom and a man that could be in his thirties and my mom sitting down at the kitchen table. He had blond hair and stood at almost six feet tall.

"Isabella, honey, were so glad you're awake. This is Carlisle the man I told you about" she said gesturing to the man next to her. "Hello Isabella, it's nice to meet you." he stood up. I mumbled my good mornings, I was shocked. To say I was caught off guard was an understatement. "Why don't you sit down Isabella, we need to talk" my mom said. We all sat down at the small round table. I hated being called Isabella and I knew something was off. Maybe she was sending me back with my dad. "We got married!" my mom yelled excitedly.

"What? When?!" I asked.

"Last night, isn't it great, we went down to a small chapel in Seattle"

"Yeah mom that's great" I tried to force the excitement.

"I know you haven't settled in yet or unpacked or started school here but were moving into Carlisle's house later on today"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I brushed my hair and teeth I put on a dress my mom had bought me, it was light pink with spaghetti straps, it fit tight around my torso and then fell loosely above my knees and then I threw on a white cardigan. I usually wouldn't dress like this but it was warm outside and my mom had bought me so many clothes recently I didn't want to be rude. I started packing my things but since I had just gotten here most of my things were already in suit cases.

My mom packed up all her clothes and essentials but that's all she was taking. Since her house was already paid off I guess she was just leaving the furniture here. Carlisle called a moving truck that was here soon after we finished packing. A few hours later with all our things packed in a moving truck behind us we headed to Carlisle's house. My mom's car was in the shop due to engine troubles so I sat in the backseat of Carlisle's car with my mom riding shot gun.

We drove for a little bit over half an hour, he lived slightly outside of town and all that you could see for miles were trees. We drove for hours pass the green mosses and giant trees until we started driving down a dirt road that eventually turned into a driveway clearly made of some fancy stone. As the house came into view I was shocked. The house was so big, it was bigger than six schools put together. I had heard Carlisle made great money being the best doctor in Washington but there was no way he could afford this on a doctor's salary.

"Well here we are, what do you think Isabella?" Carlisle asked

"It's amazing; I've never seen anything like it"

Renee and Carlisle made small talk as the movers started unloading the boxes and placing them in the giant house. I stood there waiting but I didn't know for what.

"Oh Isabella I forgot to mention! Carlisle has a son just around your age!" My mom yelled excitedly. "Maybe he can show you around school."

"Ok mom that sounds great" I forced a smile

"Speaking of Edward, ill call him down to help us move the boxes."

Before Carlisle had time to pull his phone out his pocket, out the front door walked a guy. But it wasn't just any guy. He had the chiseled jaw that sculptures could only dream about, his hair was copper, it was tousled and looked like he had just gotten out of bed. Despite his T-shirt you could tell he had a very nice build. As he got closer I noticed he was very tall. He towered over Carlisle; I would have to say Edward was about six and a half feet tall. He had a rugged five-o-clock shadow and wore pajama pants that hung loosely on his hips. when he was in a few feet I lowered my eyes to the ground. I had to try and not make a fool of myself.

"Edward, this is Isabella, your new stepsister" Carlisle said


	3. Chapter 3

**EPOV**

Who the fuck was slamming car doors while I'm still sleeping? I pushed my covers off of me and swung my feet over my bed. I splashed some water on my face and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom, down the halls, and then down the stairs, my bedroom was on the third floor. There were five floors if you include the basement. The house was easy to get lost in if you didn't know your way around. There were lots of twists and turns and hidden passages all around. My dad had called me about a few hours earlier telling me he had gotten married to Renee. I had met Renee before and I knew her type of person. She was just a gold digging whore. When I walked out the front door I saw Renee and my dad by a moving truck. I guess the whore was moving in. as I kept walking towards them getting ready to give that bitch a piece of my mind I saw something else, a girl, she was a bit short to me, her hair was long in brown locks down her back. The dress she wore was slightly sheer and from my position I could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, I'd say she had some nice C-cups on her and her cleavage was amazing, as were her legs. With a body like that and how she showed it off she must be a whore just like her mother.

Carlisle said something about a step-sister, and then it hit me, if Renee was going to use my dad I was going to us her daughter.

"I'll help Bella bring her things in and find a room; it's alright if I call you Bella?" I said looking at her. She just kept her head down and nodded. She's nervous, she must know im on to her tricks. I grabbed Bellas luggage and walked into the house, I could feel her following me so I kept walking. The house had many empty rooms but I had the perfect one for her, the one that had a door leading straight to mine if you knew where it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

As I followed Edward through the maze of a house I tried to remember my way around. When me and Edward ended up at my room just walked away without a word. I tried to call out a thank you but no words would come out of my mouth. I walked into my room and it was huge, the bed covers were a royal blue and matched the carpet and drapes. There was a vanity and a closet in the corner, as I walked over to the closet it was more like an overgrown walk in closet. I started putting away my clothes and putting my things away, and exploring my new room. I heard my door open suddenly and turned to see Edward at the entrance. "There's food down stairs, do you know how to get to the kitchen?" he asked. I shook my head no.

He walked over to me and grabbed me by my wrist and started walking. When he touched my wrist it was like a jolt of electricity ran through me. I had to nearly jog to keep up with Edwards's large steps. As we made it to the stairs he slowed his pace and after a few turns we were in the kitchen. My mom and Carlisle had just finished eating and were heading out.

"Edward, I'm taking Renee out tonight, why don't you show Bella around the house."

Edward just gave a curt nod at his dad while he packed his plate with Chinese food. I grabbed some fried rice as we sat down to eat.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"I just turned sixteen. What about you?" I was trying to keep the conversation going, maybe we can be friends.

"Eighteen. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior. You must be a senior"

"Yeah I am. Don't think that just because our parents got married I'm going to help you fit in."

I was kind of shocked; I thought we were having a nice conversation. And I hadn't thought about it but he was right, school had started a month ago and in small towns like this everybody already knew who their friends were.

We finished eating very quickly. I looked out the window and noticed it had gotten dark outside. When I was sure Edward was done I grabbed his plate and took it over to the sink.

"I'll show you around downstairs" Edward said as I finished the dishes, he stood up and started walking out the kitchen, I followed him down a different set of stairs and soon ended up in the basement, there were hallways and doors in different directions, Edward kept walking and I followed closely, soon we reached a set of double doors with glass windows. As Edward opened the door I couldn't believe what I was seeing, it was a full sized pool and a hot tub, and this wasn't even half of the basement. "Do you swim?"

"w-what do you mean?"

"Do. You. Know. How. To. Swim.?" Edward emphasized every word and made me feel like a child.

"Yes I can swim" I said while looking at the floor.

"There's a changing room through that door, there should be a bathing suit in there, put it on"

"But Edward its night time an-"

"I wasn't asking."

I didn't want to make Edward mad and it was just a swim, so I nodded and walked into the changing room. I slipped off my dress and found a white bathing suit, it was a two piece. The top was strapless and had sort of a twist in the front that gave it a dip. The bottoms were regular but the whole suit felt small and left me more exposed than I would usually be when I went to the pool. I would always wear boy swim trunks and tank tops. I never felt comfortable wearing so little. As I stepped out of the changing room I saw Edward already in swim trunks. I knew he had a build to him but seeing It was incredible. I knew not all guys looked like this shirtless.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

I waited for bella while she got changed. When she walked out I couldn't help but look at her body. Her nipples were just about to pop out of her swim suit, and her ass was so big that her bottoms looked like they were about to rip. They fit her so tight I could see the outline of her pussy. She stood there awkwardly and tried to cross her arms over her chest but that only made her breast stand out more and the top of her nipples were peaking out of her swim suit. She started walking to the pool and when she was in front of me I got a full view of her ass. The bathing suit did nothing to cover her. It was as if her ass had swallowed her bottoms. I followed her into the pool and we just stood in waist deep water for a second until I broke the silence. I knew she was a slut like her mom so I might as well talk to her like one.

"how much did you pay to get your tits bigger?" I asked her. "at first I thought they were C's but now I can definitely tell theyr almost double D's".

"I didn't pay anything its just how I am." She said in sort of a whisper as she tried to cover her self up again. She was such a liar.

"oh and what about your ass? Is that all you too?" I was slowly getting closer to her. All she did was nod and tried to back away. Soon her back was against the edge of the pool and I put my arms on either side of her so she couldn't get away. "are you sure theyr real bella?" she just nodded again while looking down. "then prove it"

"what do you mean?" she sounded scared, its not like she hadn't done this before, and if her mom was going to gold dig my father I was atleast going to get something out of it. Before she could say anything else I snatched her top off of her as she screamed in protest. I didn't care, she tried to cover herself and fight me off but she was so little. I grabbed a breast in each hand and squeezed and played with them, ran my thumbs over her nipples and her screams started to sound more like moans. As I played with her breast I noticed they definitely were real. I ran my hands down her slim waist and hooked my thumbs on the sides of her bathing suit bottoms.

"if you don't stop im going to tell my mom and your dad, I swear!" she cried.

I slapped the side of her breast and she yelled out in pain. "no your not. You would look stupid, whos going to believe you? You followed me to the basement, you put on that bathing suit to try and seduce me. But fine go and put your clothes on and ill take you upstairs." Bella ran out of the pool and into the changing room, and seeing her wet and topless moving around was perfect


End file.
